In business, everyone knows that a picture is worth a thousand words (or more). In fact, oftentimes, several carefully chosen words are worth a thousand words. To get other people to back your ideas, you must present them in a way that those other people can understand the ideas, and in a way that compels them to agree with you. As a result, presentations—whether sales, design, product pitches, or educational—are a large part of many people's workdays.
When presentations are made to groups of people, they are commonly presented as a series of slides prepared in a presentation management computer application. The slides may be printed on paper and may also be projected so that a room of people can see the slides together. Where the presenter must go to a remote location, she may bring her laptop computer along, pull it out of its bag, locate an electrical outlet (typically by crawling under a table), and locate a video cable for a projector in the room. Alternatively, the presenter might burn the presentation into a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM, or copy it to a portable memory device, and then insert the disk or device into a computer at the presentation site.